The Story of Zan!
by V.2.1.L.1.Z.8
Summary: This Story is about how Dan and Zoe finally admit's their feelings to one another. Also how their relationship starts to affect their lives. Will they be together forever? Or will they have to sacrifice their relationship for the ones they love?
1. Chapter 1-The Good News:

**This is my first story I have written. I started writing this story down in my note book in December, and now it's January coming close to February and in my notebook I'm now on chapter 8. So that means that I should at least have the next chapters up soon. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Story of Zan! Chapter 1-The Good News! So go on and enjoy yourself, I know me and my friends did when they read this story, Enjoy! (:**

It was a warm Thursday morning at . All the students were ready for the first lesson. Tom and Aneisha were waiting for Dan and Zoe to come to school. As they were waiting for Dan and Zoe to come, they started talking about their last mission they had. After they finished talking about that, they when started wondering what was taking the others so long to get here.

"I wonder what's taking Dan and Zoe so long to get here."said Aneisha.

"Their probably holding hands or kissing under a tree, like most people do when their in love."said Tom sarcastically.

"As if, their probably flirting like they always do. Why can't they just accept their feelings to one another."stated Aneisha.

While they were laughing at everything they said, Dan and Zoe were walking through the gates, smiling at each other. Melissa then saw Dan and tried to talk him. But it was like Dan couldn't here her. It was like, the only person he could see was Zoe. I guess that's what happens to your in love! Dan and Zoe then saw Aneisha and Tom laughing. They then went up to them wondering what they were laughing about.

"What are you two laughing at?"asked Zoe in a very uncomfortable way.

"Ummmmm...Ummmmmm...It's just...something...ah...something that Aneisha said about...Melissa! That's right something about Melissa."explained Tom in a nervous voice.

"Really...! What did she say then?"asked Dan in a modest voice.

"Right, what did I say then? Oh I remember! I said that Melissa should stop waiting Dan outside the gate, before she throws her whole life away just for Dan."said Aneisha, hoping that they bought the fake story.

"It's not really that funny if you ask me."said Zoe in a sort of rude but friendly way.

"I have to agree with Zoe on that one guys. It's not funny one bit. That not funny joke is just sad."replied Dan in a low but honest tone.

"Well maybe it's just funny to us or maybe you just don't get it!"said Tom in a nervous voice.

"Right! Are you sure that's what you were laughing about? Cause it seems like you were actually laughing about something else, and you made up that story about Melissa so we wouldn't know what your laughing about."asked Zoe in a suspicious voice.

"Ummmm...ummmm...yeah! I mean come on, why would I make up a story like that if we were trying to hide something from you guys. That's just stupid."answered Aneisha in a nervous voice, while looking quite worried.

While they were chatting the bell went, and everyone went inside. That was when the team's communicator's started to flash. They then all ran to the caretakers closet, Zoe then placed her thumb on the scanner. They then all went down into the HQ.

"No Tom! There's a better chance of Frank and Stella going out then there is with Dan and Zoe"stated Aneisha to Tom.

When she said that she had not released that Frank, Stella, Dan and Zoe were all listening to what she was saying. Well mainly Frank and Stella were, the other two were not paying even the slightest bit of attention to what Aneisha was saying about them.

"Oh...hi Frank...Stella. Sorry about that guys. I must of really embarrassed you two."said Aneisha in a embarrassed voice.

"What? We didn't hear what were saying. Sorry."said Zoe in a confused tone.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, okay!"said Tom trying to help Aneisha by telling the others it was nothing.

"Right! So Frank, what's our mission today?"asked Dan.

"You better go on and tell them the good news, Frank."said Stella in a modest tone.

"Well okay them! Today's your lucky day because we have decided to let you off duty for one whole week! Also because we seem to not have any messages about KORPS. So go on and enjoy yourself."shouted Frank in a cheery voice.

The four of them huddled together and started jumping up and down on the spot. While cheering and laugh so loudly and excitedly!

**Hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, the second chapter should be up in about 3 to 4 days, I hope. Well I am in year 9 and out choices are coming up in a few weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Asking:

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. So now get ready to enjoy the second chapter. So here it is chapter 2: the asking. Enjoy (:**

"I can't believe that we have one whole week off duty. This day can not get any better, for sure."stated Zoe.

"You're truly right Zo, truly right."said Aneisha in a weird tone.

The four of them kept going on about their great news. When all of a sudden everyone starts running out of school and started to cheer so loudly.

"What's going on?"asked Dan.

"Didn't you hear the good news?"said Melissa in her normal cheering voice.

"School's been cancelled for the whole week!"stated Byron in an excited tone.

"WHAT!"shouted Tom in a shocked voice.

"It's a dream come true!"said Aneisha in a happy tone.

"I know right! It's truly a dream come true, right Aneisha."said Roly in a romantic voice.

Roly tries to go in for a hug with Aneisha. She then stops him by pushing him away from her. He then gets a sad look when Aneisha says:  
>"I don't think so! You're going to have to try better if you think I'm going to hug you, for sure!"said Aneisha in a rude but posh tone.<br>Everyone then starts to laugh after what Aneisha said. Later on, Aneisha then spot's Melissa walking up to Dan, so she then pushed Zoe, whom then bumps into Dan.

"Oh...sorry Dan! I didn't mean to bump into you like like."said Zoe in a nervous voice.

"It's okay Zo."said Dan.

"NEISHA! Why did you push me into Dan's direction?!"whispered Zoe very angrily.

"Sorry! But I had to do it because Melissa was starting to walk up to Dan, so I panicked and pushed you to Dan's direction's."said Aneisha.

"Oh...right. Thanks for that Neisha."said Zoe.

"No problem. What are friends for?"said Aneisha.

"Ummm...Zoe, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema with me?"asked Dan in a nervous way.

"Oh, I'd love to go with you."said Zoe in a nice and loving tone.

"Really! Great, I'll see you at five then."said Dan in a surprised voice.

"Great! Well...bye then."said Zoe in a happy voice.

The two of them walked a part from each other and went home to get ready for their kind of date and kind of not date. It was confusing for them, they did not know if it was a date or not. So they just dressed casually.

**Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. Now in my last chapter I said that It would take 3 to 4 days to post the next chapter, which i did think was what i was going to do. But I decide to just post the next chapter. I was like: "Hey, why should I wait 3 to 4 days to post the next chapter, when I already have it written down in my book." So from now on i should be able to post a new chapter within 1 to 2 days. We bye. Don't for get to leave a comment of what you thought of the chapter down below. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Date:

**I'm so sorry that it took about a week to put up a new chapter. But I've been very busy, It's now February and my path ways and opinions are coming up very soon. So it's going to take some time to upload new chapters. I hope you understand. So here you go chapter 3 the date. I think you'll really love this chapter. So ENJOY! (;**

Zoe was in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Dan . When suddenly she get's a phone call...it's Dan!

"Hi Dan what's up?" asked Zoe in a calm and relaxed voice.

"I'm just calling to say that I got us tickets to see 'Letters to Juliet' in cinema. Aneisha told me that you were dying yo see that movie" stated Dan.

"Oh, that would be amazing! And yes I have been wanting to see that movie! Thank you." said Zoe.

"No problem Zo! I'll pick you up at your place in an hour then." said Dan.

"Okay then. But are you sure you want to see a sad and romantic movie together." asked Zoe.

"Yeah! I...won't...mind...at...all!" replied Dan very uncomfortably.

"Oh good! See you in an hour then." said Zoe.

"Okay Bye then." said Dan.

"Okay. BYE!" said Zoe.

The phone call ended and Dan and Zoe got ready for their encounter in an hour. While Dan was getting ready his phone kept ringing. But he kept ignoring it, cause it was Melissa. The girl wouldn't leave Dan alone for one minute. The ringing from his phone was annoying him so much that he decided to pick up the phone and say: "LEAVE ME ALONE MELISSA! I'M TRYING TO GET READY FOR MY DATE WITH ZOE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" After that he hand-up and turned off his phone so Melissa wouldn't annoy him.

One hour later and Dan goes and knocks on Zoe's door...  
>"I'll get it! Oh, hi Dan!" said Zoe in a happy tone.<p>

"Are you ready Zo." asked Dan in a excited tone.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." answered Zoe.

"Great let's go!"said Dan in a happy.

They started laughing and giggling while walking to the cinema. They then got to the cinema, and went up to the ticket box guy and asked for two tickets to see 'Letters to Juliet'.

"Two tickets for 'Letters to Juliet' please." asked Dan.

"Okiy dokiy. Is this your first date together or have you been together for a while now." asked the ticket box guy.

"NO! It's just two friends hanging out at the movies." answered Dan in a high and nervous voice.

"Right! But your a boy and she's a girl and your both going to see a romantic movie together, which is what couples do together." stated the ticket box guy.

"Look! Me and Dan and just friends. Plus he's only taking me to see this movie cause I've been dying to see this movie." shouted Zoe.

" Whatever.! Here's your ticked miss. Enjoy." said the ticket box guy.

"Thanks." said Dan and Zoe in unison.

The guy put's some sort of device in Zoe's bag before they left. On the device it said KORPS! What was that device? and Does that guy actually work for KORPS? Who knows all will be told very soon!

**Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. The fourth chapter should be out soon or maybe in 5 to 6 days. I don't know it all depends on when i'm not busy. And I'm busy a LOT! But I will try, nothing can stop me from finishing this story! So for now all I can say is..."Your imagination is not your mind. It's your HEART!" E. . I just made up that quote from my heart. Bye! Use your heart not your mind. (;**


	4. Chapter 4-The Shocking Discovery:

**As again, I'm sorry that it keeps taking a week to post new chapters. It's not that I need to keep writing a new chapter each week, I've already done 9 chapters already in my special blue book. It's just that I keep forgetting to go on my account a put new chapters, because I have a lot going on at school. Anyway, here is chapter 4-The Shocking Discovery. Enjoy! (:**

Dan and Zoe sat down at their seats, the lights went down and the move began. Zoe began to cry due to how sad the movie was. Dan saw men pretending to yawn and then wrap their arms over their dates. Dan copied them hoping that it would work. Zoe then felt Dan's arm on her shoulder, so she decided to let him keep his arm around her shoulder. The only reason she did nothing was because she liked it. They then moved closer in to see what would happen, nothing happened. Soon enough the movie ended, Dan and Zoe got up from their seats. Before they exited the room they saw someone who looked very familiar to them. Once they got a clear enough site they then realised that it was FRANK! He was on a date with someone. BUT WHO? They decided to go down a few rows. Once they went down another two rows they noticed that the person who Frank was on a date with was STELLA!

"Oh My GOD! Is that who I it is?"asked Dan.

"Who? Wait! It's...it's...it's...Frank and he's on a date with someone. BUT WHO?"asked Zoe.

"I don't know. But lets get closer and see who it is."suggested Dan.

"Good idea. Let's do it!"agree Zoe cheerfully.

"Wait I think I can see the girl he's with. It's...it's...it's...STELLA!"shouted Dan.

Stella and Frank turned around as they heard someone say something. Dan and Zoe then ducked so then Frank and Stella couldn't see them.

"That was a close one Zo."said Dan.

"I know. Let's go now!"said Zoe

"Okay!"replied Dan.

The two of them left the cinema without being seen by Frank and Stella. They didn't want them to know they were on a not-sort-of-date,-date. Their own friends (Tom and Aneisha) don't even known they went on a not-sort-of-date,-date. That is why they kept this whole going to the movies thing a secret. When Dan asked Aneisha what movie Zoe has been dying to see. He said that another one of her friends wanted to know.

"So Zoe. Did you like the movie?"asked Dan.

"Yeah! I really enjoyed it, thank you for taking me to see it!"replied Zoe.

"No problem! I'm just glad that you enjoyed it." said Dan.

"Can you still believe that Frank and Stella were on a date together."stated Zoe.

"I know right!"said Dan.

The two of them went on laughing about Frank and Stella on their 'little date'. When Zoe got home she decided to get her phone and call Aneisha. When Aneisha answered, Zoe decided to tell her who she saw at the movies.

"Hey Aneisha. You won't believe who I saw at the cinema."said Zoe.

"Who did you see?" asked Aneisha.

"I saw Frank and Stella...ON A DATE!"shouted Zoe.

"OMG! Really! Frank and Stella. On a date! Are you sure?"asked Aneisha.

"Yeah I'm sure." answered Zoe.

"Well we can talk about Frank and Stella some other time. But now you have to tell me what the movie was like."said Aneisha

The two of them chatted on and on about the movie and the movie only. This was because Tom and Aneisha didn't know they went together. Well, Tom knew nothing at all. All he knew was that Zoe and some friend went to see 'Letter's to Juliet' at the cinema.

**I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. Like always, The fifth chapter shall be posted in a week or 6 days. So that's all I have to say so bye! **


	5. Chapter 5-The Disappearance:

**Sorry it took 2 weeks for me to upload the firth chapter, I've been busy. And I know what your thinking, you had nine days to upload a new chapter. Why wait so long? Well the reason is that I forgot to upload the firth chapter last weekend. And during the weekday I've also been busy. Anyway, here it is chapter 5-the disappearance. Enjoy!**

One week after the date...  
>It's been a week since Dan and Zoe went on their non-sort-of-date-but-more-like-two-friends-hanging-out-date-date. Dan went off to HQ. When he got there he noticed that Zoe wasn't there at all. Which was odd, because Zoe was always the first to get to HQ.<p>

"Where's Zoe?"asked Dan.

"I thought she was with you."replied Aneisha.

"No. I thought she was with you."said Dan.

"Hang on, if she's not with Aneisha and she's not with you, then where is she?"stated Tom.

They all looked so worried for they didn't know where their friend was. All of them were worried sick, when suddenly the phone ran.

"Hello! Who is this?!"asked Dan in a nervous voice.

"It's Stella. Dan where's Frank?"asked Stella.

"Who cares about Frank! I want to know where Zoe is!"replied Dan in an upset voice.

"I don't understand what your saying. What are you even talking about?"asked Stella.

"I'm talking about the fact that Zoe's nowhere to be found, SHE'S MISSING!"replies Dan in an angry way.

"What do you mean Zoe's missing?"asked Stella.

"I mean that she's not here, she's not in school, she's not at her place, SHE IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!"shouted Dan.

"Right. You, Tom and Aneisha go and start looking for Zoe at places you haven't looked yet and I'll send a search party of agents's to also look for her. Okay."suggested Stella in a serious tone.

"Okay. Thanks Stella."replied Dan.

The Phone call ended.

"Okay guys! Stella want's us to go outside and start searching for Zoe."shouted Dan.

"It's going to take more than three people to find Zoe, you know!"stated Aneisha.

"That's why Stella is sending a search party of MI9 agents to find her, as well."replied Dan.

"Okay then. That seem's like a pretty great idea."said Tom.

All three of them went outside to look for Zoe. They've been looking for Zoe everywhere. They looked at the park, the cinema, the shopping centre, the bus stop's...EVERYWHERE! They still couldn't find Zoe. When the three of them were double checking the park, they saw Frank. He was going around the park showing people a picture of Zoe. It seem'd like he was asking everyone there if they've seen her today. By the looks of it, everyone were saying "No. I haven't seen this girl today. Sorry. I hope you find her". The three of them went over to Frank and see if he got any information about Zoe.

"Frank!"shouted Tom.

"Oh hi team. Have you found Zoe?"asked Frank.

"No. We were hoping that you have."replied Dan.

"No. I haven't found her."said Frank.

"I don't know where she could be."said Aneisha.

"Let's just go back to HQ and think of an idea to find Zoe. Okay."suggested Tom.

They all walked back to school and went to HQ to figure out what to do next.

**I hope you liked that chapter. Please don't be shy to give me a review of what you think. Just do what you need to do. Any way thanks for reading. The sixth chapter should be up soon. Or maybe tomorrow, I don't know. Any way bye! (:**


	6. Chapter 6-The Letter:

**Hey Everyone! Just letting you know that soon I may not be able to post a new chapter every week because this month is a very important month. I've got parents evening on the 11th, then I've got to give in my form for my options for next year's lessons and year 11 lessons on the 14th and then on the 28th I have and orthodontist appointment so then I can get my braces on. So basically I'm going to be very busy. But let's not worry about that, it only begins next week, so here's chapter 6-the letter. Enjoy! (:**

When they got to HQ, they found an envelope on the floor. Dan picked it up and opened it. He then began to read the letter out loud to everyone.

"Dear MI9 Kids,  
>It seem's that you're missing a certain little red head girl, known as Zoe. Well your worrying is over cause we have her. But she's not safe with us. If you ever want to see your friend ever again, then come to the abandoned warehouse , behind the dog food factory. Oh and also, for exchange you need to give us the Grand Master. If you don't give him to us, then you'll never see her again.<br>From KORPS."said Dan in a scared and fast voice.

"OH NO! Poor Zoe!"said Aneisha.

"What are we going to do now!?"asked Tom.

"Well we defently can't give them the Grand Master for sure." replied Aneisha.

"But if we don't give them the Grand Master then they won't give us Zoe."stated Dan

"This really is going to be tricky."said Tom.

"WAIT!"shouted Frank. "I think I have an idea."said Frank.

"Well tell us what it is then?"asked Aneisha.

The four of them huddled together, as Frank told them his brilliant idea. Meanwhile, Zoe wakes up to find herself lying on the floor in and abandoned warehouse.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE!"shouted Zoe in confusion.

There was a loud noise coming from another room.

"Dan! Is that you! Where am I?"shouted Zoe in confusion, still.

"V.9.5! Welcome...to...KORPS!"said the Crime Minister in an evil voice.

Suddenly all the lights turned on, and hundreds of of KORPS agents started to surround Zoe. Someone was waliking their way thourgh the crowd to Zoe. It was the Crime Minister!

"You! What are you doing here?"asked Zoe in a shocked tone.

"I'm here to make an enchange. And your whom I'm exchanging with."stated the Crime Minister.

Zoe's face was just on shock mode. She was thinking 'Who do they want for exchanging me?'. And surly who ever it was the team would have to exchange that person for her.

"Surly they would have a plan to rescue me, and to make sure that they don't actually give them that person."stated Zoe in her head.

Zoe just sat there, just thinking 'What would the team do?' Or, 'Did they have a plan.' and 'What was their plan?'.

Back in school, Melissa, Byron, Roly and the rest of the class got told that they need to do a project on anything they want and that it was due in for next month. Byron's going to do his on music. Roly's going to do his on the effects of doughnuts. And Melissa and her 2 good friends were going to do their's on Love. And when they say 'Love' they mean Dan! Watch out Dan your in trouble! Everyone was excited, they couldn't wait to start on their project's. And I bet that once the team found Zoe, that Dan would immediately ask Zoe if she wanted to join him for the project. Obviously, Zoe would say yes, I mean they would probably do anything to work together. Let's just hope that they do find her, cause if not then Dan would be devastated.

**What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also the next chapter (The Rescue Mission) will be in 3 parts. So part 1 will be chapter 7, part 2 will be chapter 8 and part 3 will be chapter 9. You better read it. Cause it's going to be AWESOME! BYE! (:**


	7. Chapter 7-The Rescue Mission-Part 1:

**Hey guy's sorry that it's taken almost three or two weeks for me to put up my seventh chapter, but I did tell you that March would be the most busy month for me. I've just finished with the whole opitions thing and parents meeting, but I only have to worry about one more thing this month-Getting my braces that's done and this month is over I can start going back to my normal routine. Anyway, here's the rescue mission part 1. Enjoy! (: **

"This was it, our chance, our only chance of rescuing Zoe, we sat down as a team, thought out all the scenarios that could go wrong: we get caught, we… loose someone, but we couldn't think of what to be prepared on, but we must not dwell on the negatives, we must focus on rescuing Zoe, bringing the team back together." thought Dan in his head.

"Okay guys! If we're going to rescue Zoe and keep the Grand Master in prison then we're going to have to follow Franks plan correctly." said Dan.

"Yes, we know that Dan. Now stop stressing!"said Aneisha.

"Your right! There's no need to stress about anything." said Dan.

"Okay. The plan is all set. We just need the GrandMaster, and then we're all good to go." stated Stella.

"Good. I just want to get this all over with, and get Zoe back." said Dan.

"Don't worry Dan. We'll get her back, I know we will." said Tom.

Suddenly an instant voice call came up on the monitor. Frank then answered it.

"Hello! Who is this?"asked Frank.

"It's me Zoe! You can't exchange the Grand Master for me!" said Zoe.

"What do you mean we can't exchange the Grand Master for you." asked Dan.

"I mean that when they get the Grand Master, they're going to use a device that freezes people and shot it at you. Then they'll take me back and run off. So please don't exchange him for me." stated Zoe.

"Don't worry Zo. We know all about it, we have a plan to pretend that we're frozen when actually we're not. We'll be using a device to help us and not turn us frozen, once they're gone we'll be coming for you." stated Tom.

"Well…if you're certain your plan will work, then…okay. Bye!"said Zoe.

The call ended and everyone left HQ to get the Grand Master. After that, they all went to the abounded warehouse, behind the dog food factory. When they got there the place was completely empty. There was nobody there! Suddenly all the lights went on and you could see so many KORPS agents surrounding them.

"Ah! MI9...what a pleasant surprise. Where's the Grand Master?!"asked The Crime Minister.

"He's right here! Now give us Zoe…..NOW!"shouted Dan.

"Okay then. You put the Grand Master in the middle and we'll put Zoe in the middle." suggested The Crime Minister.

"Fine!"said Aneisha.

When they did that, KORPS then switched on the freeze machine, and then the team put the devices in their pockets. The team pretended to be frozen as KORPS took the Grand Minister and Zoe and ran off.

**Thanks guys! Hoped you liked it. Part 2 will be up soon. This chapter will be a three part chapter, just to let you know. Please leave a comment down below of what you guys liked about this chapter. Anyway, better go and start typing up the other chapters. BYE! (:**


	8. Chapter 8-The Rescue Mission-Part 2:

With KORPS on the move, with The Grand Master and Zoe, the team are still frozen in the warehouse-for now. After being frozen for a minute, the team all start to move again. They're on the run to get Zoe and The Grand Master back!

"I'm so glad that we put a tracking device on The Grand Master's robe." Said Dan.

"Me too. Good work Tom!" said Aneisha.

"Thanks Neisha!" said Tom.

"No problem. What are friends for." Said Aneisha.

"Where do we go from here?"asked Stella.

"We need to go down this road and then turn left. If we do that then we can surround them." Said Tom.

"Right. One of you will need to go and hide down there. While the rest of us stays here, so then we can surround them. You lot got that." Asked Frank.

"Yeah Frank, we got that." Said Aneisha. "Okay. Now which one of us is going to go down there and hide?"

"I'll go!" said Dan very bravley.

"Are you sure about that, Dan? Maybe Aneisha should go, Dan. Just to be safe." Suggested Tom.

"NO! Aneisha stays here with you three. I'm going down there and that's FINAL!" Shouted Dan.

"Alright then. You can go. But hurry, they should be here soon. I should know, cause I did just hack into their control panel." Bragged Tom.

"Thank you. And we know you're a computer wiz. There's no need to brag about it." Said Dan nicely.

"Alright then." Said Tom.

Dan went down to the end and hid behind some trash bins. Tom had hacked into their controll panel-just like he said he did- and then programmed it to go to a dead end. 5 minutes later and the van turns around to the dead end and stopped the van. When they came out, The Crime Minister started shouting at the two henchmen for what they had done. While they were arguing, Dan popped out, from behind the bins and got into persition.

"Well, wel, well. Look who it is….Daniel Morgan."said The Crime Minister.

"How did you find her?" asked Dan.

"Don't you remember. The Date!"said The Crime Minister.

"The Date…..what are you talking about?" asked Dan in confussion.

"Maybe this will jog your memory back to existance. The movies, the ticket box guy, letters to juliet….oh yeah and you and V.9.5 together on a date."said The Crime Minister.

"Her name is Zoe! Not V.9.5"shouted Dan.

"Oh whatever." Responeded The Crime Minister.

"Wait a minute. The ticket box guy works for KORPS."said Dan.

"Bravo! The blonde finally got!"shouted The Crime Mister. "When he saw you two, he put a tracking device in V-. In Zoe's bag. When we finally tracked her down only three days ago, we kidnapped her."

Dan was just left there in shock and The Crime Minister started laughing. Aneisha, Tom, Frank and Stell came out of hiding and they all shouted out: "YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH ZOE!".

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Part 3 will be up soon. And trust me part 3 is the last part of the rescue mission. Bye! (:**


	9. Chapter 9-The Rescue Mission-Part 3:

Tom and Aneisha walked down to Dan to confront him about his little date with Zoe. While Frank and Stella quietly sneaks to the back of the van to rescue Zoe…and the Grand Master.

"Dan! Why didn't you tell us that you were on a date with Zoe?" asked Tom.

"Well, see it wasn't really a date. It was more like two friends going out to see a movie. That's all." stated Dan.

"Right!"said Aneisha.

While Tom and Aneisha were bickering at Dan, The Crime Minister noticed that Zoe and the Grand Master were missing.

"WHAT! They've escaped! Now what do we do?"asked The Crime Minister to her two henchmen.

The two henchmen looked at each other and just ran away. The Crime Minister was just left there, full of anger. Frank was just about to arrest the Crime Minister when….she threw something on the floor, smoke began coming out and everyone started coughing. When the smoke faded away, The Crime Minster was nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT! How did she just disappear like that?" shouted Stella.

"I don't know! But let's get out of here." said Dan.

The six of them, plus The Grand Master went into the van and off to .

* * *

><p>The team arrive at , 30 minutes later.<p>

"I'll go and take The Grand Master back to his cell, and I'll meet you in HQ in an hour or 2."said Stella.

"Okay bye!"said Frank.

The van drives off from the school and the team go off to HQ. Once they got to HQ, Tom and Aneisha immediately went over to Dan and Zoe to discuss their little date. Completely forgetting about Frank and Stella, who were also on a date together.

"When were you two going to tell us that you went on a date."said Aneisha.

"Well, it wasn't really a date. It was more like two friends hanging out at the movies."stated Zoe.

"Yeah! You shouldn't waste your breathe on us. You should waste your breathe on Frank and Stella."suggested Dan.

"Yeah, he's right. I mean they were the ones who were actually on a date. We were just two friends hanging out at the movies."said Zoe.

"I guess you're right. But we're still mad with you two."said Aneisha.

"I wouldn't expect you not to be okay with me. I understand that you're a little bit mad with us, so I don't blame you."said Zoe.

"Team you better head off back to class. I have a very important meeting to attend to. So you better go, now!"said Frank.

"Are you sure you're not going to meet Stella instead of attending to a meeting, Frank."

"No! I have to go now. Go to class!"shouted Frank.

The team went off to their class that they had now, which was English and Frank went to his meeting, apparently.


	10. Chapter 10-The First Kiss:

Later on, The team were in their English class learning about Shakespeare. Everyone was given an assignment to do a scene from any Shakespeare play. Everyone thought that Shakespeare was boring. But not everyone, Dan and Zoe loved it, so did Melissa as well, but that was hard for Dan and Zoe because of what happened after the lesson was finished.

* * *

><p>"Now class you need to choose what scene of what play you want to do and who you want to be your partner."said .<p>

Just as Zoe was just about to ask Dan if he want to be partners with her, Melissa zoomed over to Dan and asked him what Zoe was hoping to ask Dan.

"Hey Dan!"said Melissa.

"Hi Melissa. What do you want?"asked Dan.

"I was wondering maybe you and I can be partners for this assignment."said Melissa.

For some reason this felt like dayshavoo to Zoe. Her just standing there watching as Dan struggles to answer to what Melissa had asked him.

"Hey Melissa."said Zoe.

"Hi Zoe."said Melissa in an annoying tone.

"See Melissa, I can't be your partner because, well because um um."said Dan.

"Because he already asked me."said Zoe helping Dan out.

"But how. We only just got told about the assignment."said Melissa in a hump.

"Because told us about it when he asked for a hand with his work."said Zoe.

"So yeah. Me and Zoe are partners. Sorry Melissa."said Dan.

"Fine."said Melissa.

Melissa then stormed off and left Dan and Zoe be.

"Well that was strange."said Zoe.

"Yeah. But thanks you know for helping me with it."said Dan.

"No problem."said Zoe.

"So your house at six then."said Dan.

"Huh? What?"asked Zoe in confusion.

"Well we are partners,so your house at six then."said Dan.

"Okay. Bye"said Zoe.

"Bye."repeated Dan.

The two went off home ready for their meeting. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them as they came out of their classroom. Who was it?

* * *

><p>2 hours later and there's a know at the door, it's Dan. Zoe and Dan then went upstairs to start rehearsing their play, Romeo and Juliet.<p>

An hour had past and they had decided to take a break for about twenty minutes. They went downstairs to get a snack and then started to chat for a little while.

"So, good weather we're having today, isn't it."said Dan.

"Yep."said Zoe.

"Oh god look at the time, we better go back up and start rehearsing again."said Dan.

"Yeah, your right come on."said Zoe.

* * *

><p>Dan and Zoe were about to start rehearsing again when Zoe trips and falls on top of Dan. They take one look into each others eyes and move closer to one another and...KISS! Zoe then get's up immediately.<p>

"Um, wow. What just happened?"asked Zoe.

"I think what just happened is that we just...kissed!"replied Dan.

"Right."said Zoe.

"So what now?"questioned Dan.

"I think, maybe we could give it a go and see what happens."answered Zoe.

"So we're dating now."said Dan.

"Yep. But it has to be kept secret. Because of M19 protocols."said Zoe.

"Okay. I'm just glad that we're finally together."said Dan.

Me too."said Zoe.

And ever since then Dan and Zoe have decided to secretly date!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I've been posting lately because I hadn't been posting for the past 4 weeks, so I hope I can post another chapter tomorrow. That's all for now. Goodbye! : )<strong>


	11. Chapter 11-The Secret Relationship:

It was the next the next day and everyone had just done there assignments. Tom and Aneisha felt like Dan and Zoe were acting suspicious. They decided to go up to them and ask them what was going on.

"Hey guys! Is everything okay?"asked Aneisha.

"Yeah! Why you asking?"asked Dan.

"It's just that you two have been acting weird ever since yesterday."stated Tom.

"Really! Cause we've been acting our normal self's all day."said Zoe.

"Right! So tonight, my place and an over night horror movie marathon and it's just going to be the four of us."shouted Aneisha excitedly.

Dan and Zoe had completely forgotten about movie night. They already had plans tonight, for a romantic picnic under the stars. But they knew that they had give that up because then their friends would be even more suspicious of them if they said that they had other plans.

"Oh...great! So um...what movie are we watching, again?"asked Dan.

"Well, seeming it's a horror movie marathon, then I'm guessing that it will be a playlist of the top best horror movies ever!"replied Aneisha.

"Cool!"said Zoe.

"Great! So seeming everyone's free then I'll see you all at Aneisha's house!"said Tom.

"Yep! We're all free. Not doing anything else, at all!"said Dan in an upset and annoyed voice.

"Great! See you lot tonight then! Bye!"said Aneisha.

Tom and Aneisha walked off to class. Dan and Zoe were discussing what to do, there plans were ruined. What were they going to do? How were they going to mange threw movie night? I was only then did they realise that movie night was actually tomorrow and not tonight. Their friends were on to them. What were they going to do now?

* * *

><p>"Do you think they bought it?"asked Tom.<p>

"Without a doubt! They would have said something if they knew that movie night was actually tomorrow."stated Aneisha.

"Your tight! I just hope that by doing this we'll find out the truth about Dan and Zoe."said Tom.

"Me too!"agreed Aneisha.

"Let's go to our next lesson now."said Tom.

"Okay."said Aneisha.

Just as they went to their next class, Dan and Zoe checked to see if Tom and Aneisha was still there. Once they saw that nobody was there, they closed the door behind them and locked it. Then Dan pulled the blinds down and went over to Zoe. They started kissing.

* * *

><p>School was over and the others went home to get ready for movie night. Zoe was at her's when she got a call from someone, it was Dan.<p>

"Hey Dan!"said Zoe.

"Hey Zo! I think it would be best if we showed up to Aneisha's separately, so you know they don't suspect anything."said Dan.

"Good idea. We wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves. I think that throughout the whole night we shouldn't sit next to each other or look at each other either."said Zoe.

"I think that would be a good idea."said Dan.

"See ya later."said Zoe.

"See ya."said Dan.

The call ended the two love birds showed up to Aneisha's house, but separately.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zoe! Where's Dan?"asked Aneisha.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe he's running later."replied Zoe.

"Right. Well come on in."said Aneisha.

"Thanks."said Zoe.

"Oh hey Zoe! Where's Dan?"asked Dan.

"He's running late."said Aneisha.

"Later, huh!"said Tom.

"Yep, late."said Zoe.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"said Tom.

Tom opened the door. It was Dan!

"Hey Dan!"said Tom.

"Hey Tom! Sorry I'm late, I hope you haven't started without me."said Dan.

"No! You just made it."said Aneisha.

"Oh good."said Dan.

"Come on in."said Aneisha.

"Thanks."said Dan.

Tom and Aneisha knew something was wrong. But what was it!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Anyway, hoping to post the next chapter later on in the day or maybe tomorrow. It depends. Anyway bye! : )<strong>


	12. Chapter 12-The Note:

**Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying this story. Cause I know I have. Anyway, as I told you the story will get more better once I had finished the three part chapters of The Rescue Mission. And I think I was right. If you want to know who the mystery person is whose following the guys, then read this chapter and you'll find out. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

><p>When movie night ended Dan and Zoe said goodnight to their two friends and went home. But not together, no they went in the opposite direction. Tom and Aneisha were shocked, nothing romantic happened during the whole night. They didn't even sit next to each other. They didn't sneak off during the movie marathon. They didn't even look at each other, not once. Nothing happened at all! That was then they both thought "Maybe their not together, maybe their just good close friends."<p>

"Come on, Tom. Let's not think about it. Will you help me clean up the place?"asked Aneisha.

"Sure thing."responded Tom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, behind Aneisha's house, two people were walking up to each other. It was Dan and Zoe. They held each other tight and began to kiss. Once they broke apart for air, they began to talk.<p>

"Hey there."said Dan.

"Do you think they bought it?"asked Zoe.

"Defiantly."said Dan.

"It was so hard not being able to sit next to you or even just to at look at you and hold you so tight."said Zoe.

"I know. But we're together now. Aren't we?"asked Dan.

"Yeah. We are. Come on let's get out of here."said Zoe.

"Okay!"replied Dan.

The two of them walked off while holding hands. As they walked around the corner, someone came out of a bush. He or She was wearing some sort of uniform. It was a KORPS uniform! The KORPS agent slipped some sort of note through Aneisha's back door. Later on he got a message from his boss.

"Did you do it?"asked The Crime Minister.

"Yes! The note has been posted."said the agent in a nervous and scared voice.

"Good! Once they read that note, they'll see that they can never trust their friends ever again! This will destroy MI9 for good!"shouted The Crime Minister.

"Yes, Crime Minister!"said The Crime Minister.

The call ended and the agent ran of back to KORPS HQ.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Aneisha's house, Tom was helping Aneisha clean up before he had to go.<p>

"Thanks for the help, Tom."said Aneisha.

"No problem."said Tom.

Aneisha goes off to the kitchen to put the plates, bowls and cups in the dishwasher, when she sees a note on the floor. She put's the dishes down on the counter, and then picks up the note. Tom comes over to see what Aneisha had just picked up. Once he saw it was a note, he began to read it.

"Dear Aneisha and Tom,  
>You may know that your two friends have been acting weird lately. How would you feel if I knew exactly what was going on with them. I can give you proof for that. Go to the top of Mount View and you'll see a view that will really surprise you. I hope this information will help you with finding out what's really going on with your friends.<br>Kind Regards,  
>The Helper."said Tom reading from the note.<p>

"Wow! What are we going to do then?"asked Tom to Aneisha.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to go to Mount View and see if our friends are really dating for sure."said Aneisha.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Dan's house, Dan had got home and he received a message. It was from Zoe and it had said:<p>

"Hey Dan! It's Zoe. Just saying that I love you and that I'll see you tomorrow at Mount View for our romantic picnic under the stars. I'm already missing you. See you tomorrow. Love you."

Dan then replied saying:

"Hey Zoe! I love you too! Can't wait for the romantic picnic under the stars. I'll be able to see the most beautiful view ever at night, you! I love you Zo. Good night! See you tomorrow."

Dan then rushed off to bed and prepared for the best night ever to come, or so he thought. He didn't know what was installed for him and Zoe. He didn't know that Tom and Aneisha knew what was going to happen. He was going to be given the surprise of a lifetime. What will happen? Will they find out about Dan and Zoe's secret? and What's The Crime Minister up too? Only tomorrow can tell. Fir tomorrow will change everything!

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! And that's where I have to leave it. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review of what you think of it. Bye! : )<strong>


	13. Chapter 13-The Finding Out:

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post updates at the weekend. I was busy hanging out with an old friend on Saturday and on Sunday I was playing games with my cousin matt cause my sister was babysitting and he loves it when I play with him. So anyway here's Chapter 13-The Finding Out. Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

><p>It's been twelve hours since Tom and Aneisha received that note. Tom and Aneisha decided to follow Dan and Zoe after school and that's what they did. It was the end of school and Dan and Zoe were off, so then Tom and Aneisha started to follow them. They were walking off to Mount View, exactly where the anonymous person said that they'd be. Aneisha and Tom couldn't bare to think that there was a chance that their own friends had lied to them. They knew that whatever would happen next would change everything that was about to come!<p>

* * *

><p>20 minutes later and Dan and Zoe are at the top of Mount View. while Tom and Aneisha were only half way up the steps-only because Tom was tired every step he took, he wasn't cut out for being this whole field agent type person.<p>

"This is such a breath taking view, Dan!"said Zoe with a smile.

"Not as breath taking as the view I'm looking at."said Dan looking at Zoe.

"Awwww, Dan. That's so sweet."said Zoe still smiling.

"It's what I do for my girl!"Dan says leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the middle of the steps, Tom and Aneisha were still climbing up the steps.<p>

"Aneisha! Are we there yet?!"moaned Tom.

"We will if you don't stop moaning!"shouted Aneisha.

"It's not my fault that I get easily exhausted."breathed Tom.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, we're almost there."said Aneisha.

"Aneisha, when we get to the top and we do see them, you know holding hands and kissing and cuddly, what you going to say to them? I mean we have been waiting for this to happen for ages now."said Tom.

"I know we have, but if they are together and they didn't tell us, it's starting to make me think that we can't trust them any more."said Aneisha.

"Well whatever you say what sure you know exactly what you're saying."said Tom.

"I know."said Aneisha.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and Tom and Aneisha were finally at the top. All they needed to do now, was to just look up in front of them and see the truth.<p>

"Are you ready, Tom?"asked Aneisha.

"Ready as always."replied Tom.

"Okay, on my commanded, 1...2...3...GO!"shouted Aneisha.

"Got Ya!"shouted Tom and Aneisha.

Dan and Zoe froze in shock. Dan was about to put a strawberry in Zoe's mouth but instead, it dropped and so did Dan and Zoe's mouth.

"What are you two doing her?"asked Dan.

"What are we doing her? What are you two doing?"Aneisha asked loudly.

"Neish, remember what we discussed."whispered Tom.

"Not now Tom!"shouted Aneisha.

"We were just hanging out, like two friends do."said Zoe.

"Then why are you holding hands?"questioned Aneisha.

"We ummm...ummmm."said Dan.

"Just admit it! You two are dating and never told us!"shouted Aneisha furiously.

"FINE! Dan and I are dating. Happy now!"said Zoe loudly.

"No! No I'm not!"said Aneisha.

"We're sorry. Please just let us explain."said Dan with an upset expression on his face.

"Save you breath on someone who cares. You have a choice to either keep going on with this lie and lose two good friends or tell everyone the truth. It's your choice. I suggest you choose wisely. Come on Tom, let's go."said Aneisha.

"Arghhh...but I just got my breath back."moaned Tom.

Dan and Zoe glanced at each other in dispear and just thought of what to do next. If they Kept on lying, they would lose two of the bestest friends in the world, but if they told everyone the truth then they would have to leave MI High or break up. What were they going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Should be posting an update tomorrow! Bye guys!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14-The Decision:

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in 2 months, but I've been very busy with my GCSE school work. Anyway, I've written up 3 chapters so I'll be posting this one then the next one then the third one. After I've posted the 3 chapters I'll only have 4 more chapters to update and this story shall be complete, maybe even my first ever completed story on fanfiction ever! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Tom and Aneisha found out about Dan and Zoe's little secret. Aneisha has been avoiding Zoe and Tom wants to hang out with Dan, but Aneisha won't let him.<p>

"What should we do?"asked Zoe.

"I don't know! But we have today to think about it."said Dan.

"Okay! I just really want Aneisha to talk to me again, Dan."said Zoe.

"I know Zo, I know."said Dan in a comforting voice.

Dan and Zoe walked back to Dan's house while holding hands. They didn't know what to do, they were afraid of making the wrong decision. But with the wrong decision comes a price.

An hour later had past and Dan and Zoe were at Dan's thinking of what might happen if they tell everyone the truth and what would happen if they didn't tell everyone the truth. Back at Aneisha's place, Tom was trying to convince Aneisha to change her mind about Dan and Zoe.

"Look Neish, you and me have been waiting a long time for Dan and Zoe to get together and now they're finally together. Can't you just at least be happy for them."Tom said.

"But she kept it a secret. Best friends don't keep secret's from each other."said Aneisha.

"But aren't you forgetting something."Tom started.

"What?"she asked.

"If they tell the truth about themselves then they would be given the choice to break-up or leave MI9 for good."Tom said.

"Right."said Aneisha.

"If they break-up then the rest of our lives will be total mayhem. But if they leave, then we'll never see them ever again."shouted Tom.

"I didn't think about that before. Oh no! What have I done!"shouted Aneisha.

"So, are we going to stop them?"Tom asks.

Aneisha nodded as to show him a signal-'Let's Go!' Aneisha and Tom rushed quickly back to school. Back at school, Dan and Zoe had decided to tell the truth to everyone. It was lunch time and Dan and Zoe showed up to school after skipping periods 1, 2, 3 & 4. Everyone was in shock when they saw them hand in hand. Melissa just fainted as she saw the two lovers holding hands.

"Hey everyone."said Dan.

"Noooooo!"shouted Melissa.

"That is so awesome I'm going to write a song about you two."said Byron.

"Byron's total right."agreed Roly.

10 minutes had past and Aneisha was looking Dan and Zoe. Tom just fell on the floor out of breathe.

"Hey Byron! Have you seen Dan and Zoe?"asked Aneisha.

"I think they went inside."replied Byron.

Aneisha knew exactly where they would be, she quickly rushed down to HQ to stop them before they would have to decide whether to break-up or leave for good. She had to stop them, she just had to. As soon as the doors opened she knew that she was too late. The two lovers were standing together hand in hand looking happy and sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15-The Secret's Out:

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. After this one, there will only be 5 more chapters to post until the story is completed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aneisha stood there in shock, she knew that something bad was going to happen.<p>

"You told them."said Aneisha.

"Yes. We told them. Just like you told us too."said Zoe.

"But you didn't have to, Tom told me and made me realise what would happen if you told everyone."said Aneisha.

"We know what's going to happen next."said Dan.

"You do know I have to go to the head of MI9 about this."said Stella.

"We know."said Dan holding Zoe's hand.

"I guess that's what happens when your in love and you work for MI9."said Zoe looking into Dan's eyes.

"Wait! Can't they do some sort of test to prove to you that they can be together and be agents at the same time."suggested Aneisha.

"That does reasonable, Stella."muttered Frank to Stella.

"It doesn't matter, their MI9 agents they knew what would have happened if they fell in love!"

"But they're just kids there's no rule against young love, Stella."says Frank.

Stella turned around and looked at the agent's who were in love. The look in their eyes made her remember when she first fell in love (Frank was who she was thinking about). Stella huffs.

"Fine! You have a day to show me that you can be together while also being agents."said Stella.

Dan and Zoe were so happy that they started hugging each other. Aneisha was so happy she decided to join in. When all of a sudden the doors open and the team see's Tom on the floor. He was so tired and out of breathe.

"Next time, please wait for me to catch my breath or even just get a cab or a bus, instead of running!"shouted Tom while breathing heavily.

"Sorry Tom! Here let me help you up."Aneisha said.

Aneisha walked up to Tom and helped him up onto a chair, she then got him a bottle of water and said sorry about three more times.

"So did you make it in time, Neish?"asked Tom quietly.

"No, no I didn't. But Stella has agreed to give them a test."said Aneisha.

"A test? What's it about?"asked Tom in confusion.

"A test to see if they can be together and also be agents at the same time."said Stella.

"That does seem reasonable."said Tom.

"Yes, yes it does."said Aneisha.

"I'll see you two first thing tomorrow morning.""said Stella to Dan and Zoe.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."said Dan.

"Come one, let's go!"said Zoe.

Dan and Zoe left school and headed home to get ready for the test.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, posting the chapter soon!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16-The Test:

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my last chapter, please don't forget to review, follow and favourite this story.**

* * *

><p>It was six in the morning and Dan and Zoe were still asleep in their room, when all of a sudden a loud horn blasts out of nowhere. They both jump up in the air as the loud horn woke them up.<p>

**In Zoe's house:**

"Ahhhh!"shouts Zoe while falling out of bed.

"What the hell was that?"she asked to herself.

"Morning Zoe!"said a voice.

"Who is that?"she asked.

"Turn around."said the voice.

"Oh, hi Stella."said Zoe.

"Get dressed and get ready your test is about to begin. Good luck Zoe."said Stella.

**In Dan's house:**

"Ahhhh!"shouts Dan.

"What the heck!"he shouts out in annoyance.

"Morning Daniel."said a voice.

"Frank? Where are you?"Dan asked.

"Turn around."Frank says.

"Oh, hey Frank!"Dan says.

"Get dressed and get ready your test is about to begin. Good luck Dan."said Frank.

Back at HQ Stella was sorting out the test that Dan and Zoe would be having today. When all of a sudden Dan and Zoe walked into HQ hand in hand.

"Ah! There you are. Let's get this test going."said Stella.

"Great! Let's go!"said Dan.

Stella and the two love birds left HQ for the test.

"Do you think they'll pass the test?"asked Aneisha to Tom.

"Totally! Dan and Zoe have got this, so don't worry Neish."said Tom.

When he said that he put his hand on Aneisha's shoulder. Him doing that made Aneisha smile. But inside Aneisha was upset, she knew that what was happening was all her fault. If they didn't pass then it's all on her. No matter how much Tom made Aneisha smile she still felt guilty inside. An hour had past and Stella walked into HQ to give the two love birds the news.

"So Stella the results. Did they pass or fail?"asked Aneisha worriedly.

"Right! The test results."said Stella.

Dan and Zoe linked their hands together looking so nervous. Aneisha was so worried she started to bite her finger nails. Tom saw how nervous she was, so he took her hand to calm her down, she smiled and he smiled back.

"Your results have been…confirmed! Your aloud to date and be agents."Stella shouted.

The team cheered in excitement and had a group hug. After they broke apart Dan and Zoe kissed each other. Everyone started clapping, whooping and smiling!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, follow and favourite this story! Till the next time, bye!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17-The Happy…Not… Ending-Part 1:

**Sup guys! Enjoy this first part of 3 chapter. After the 3 part chapters are published there will be one last chapter and the story shall be complete and I'll move onto the sequel 'The Final Countdown'**

* * *

><p>It was 8 in the morning and Zoe was on her way to school, while she was walking down the street, she had a strange feeling that someone was following her. She shock it off cause she was more focused on the fact that she could now be with the guy of her dreams and be an agent at the same time. While she was still walking to school someone put their hands over Zoe's eyes.<p>

"Guess who?"asked a voice to Zoe.

"Let me guess, is it Daniel Morgan, my handsome spy boyfriend."Zoe said while smile.

Zoe turned around to face Dan.

"Hey."Dan said.

"Hey you."Zoe said.

Dan and Zoe smile at each other and started kissing, while they were kissing someone was watching them.

"Curse 'it! They are NOT suppose to be together anymore or agents! WHY ARE THEY STILL TOGETHER!"shouted The Crime Minister.

"Maybe they were lucky or maybe they were let off, cause you know there kids."said a KORPS agent.

"KIDS…..KIDS! They are MI9 agents! THEY WOULD NOT BE LET OFF!"shouted The Crime Minister.

"Well then I don't know what happened, ma'am."said a KORPS agent.

"That's it! Activate the device!"said The Crime Minister.

The agent switches on the device and The Crime Minister started laughing evilly. Back at the school Tom and Aneisha were waiting for Dan and Zoe.

"Where are they?"asked Aneisha.

"Well I'm guessing that their by the gate holding hands and Melissa is also bugging them."said Tom.

"What?"Aneisha said in confusion.

"Turn around."said Tom.

"Oh, we better go and help them."said Aneisha.

"Hey there Melissa! Hey love birds!"said Tom.

"Not now Aneisha and Tom! Can't you see that we're having a conversation here!"shouted Melissa.

"Look Melissa. I think you should just stop obsessing over me and just leave us ALONE!"shouted Dan.

"Sorry Melissa."said Zoe.

The two love birds went off to join their friends.

"Are you guys okay?"asked Aneisha.

"Yeah! We're okay."said Zoe.

While they were chatting their communicators started flashing. They all ran down the corridor and Zoe placed her thumb onto the scanner. They then went into the closet and Dan pulled down the broom and the floor went down into HQ.

"Hey Frank! So what's the mission for today?"Aneisha asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't call you down here."Frank said.

"What do you mean? Are communicators started flashing."said Tom.

"But…but…you don't have any missions for today."said Frank.

"What's going on? Who sent us down here then?"asked Zoe.

"I think I know."said Tom pointing at the monitor.

"What's she doing here?"Dan asked.

"Well I guess you do have a mission today. You know what you need to do. Tom, go with them as well."said Frank.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! Part 2 should hopefully be up soon.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18-The Happy…Not… Ending-Part 2:

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Only two more to go till the end of the whole story. Man it's been amazing but all good times must come to an end soon and this end will happen in two chapters, but don't worry I've got a sequel for this story and trust me you'll want a sequel after you read the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy! :-D**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the top in the school.<p>

"Cover any exists. These kids aren't getting away that easily."said The Crime Minister.

"Yes ma'am."said the KORPS agent.

The KORPS agents went off and surrounded the school.

"Why hello there, miss."said Mr. Flatley.

"Are you the head of this school?"asked The Crime Minister.

"Yes!"said Mr. Flatley.

"Well then do you mind telling me where I can find Morgan, Tupper, Hones and that red head girl."asked The Crime Minister.

"Oh! You mean Daniel, Thomas, Aneisha and Zoe. I don't know where they are, they always seem to disappear everyday or off doing stuff for the community."said Mr. Flatley.

"Never mind, I'll find them myself."said The Crime Minister.

"Okay! Good luck with that."said Mr. Flatley.

The Crime Minister went off to find the four spies.

"Okay guys. If The Crime Minister is at our school then we have to be very careful. She could be anywhere."said Dan.

"Hey guys! What you up to?"asked Byron.

"Nothing much. Just chilling out, that's all."said Aneisha.

"Okay, well just to let you know, there's some really crazy women looking for you guys."said Byron.

"What women?"asked Tom.

"Ahhh….she has dark black hair, it's also quite short. A black dress with red details on it and bright red lipstick. Oh and she had some sort of letter on her dress."said Byron.

"What letter?"asked Zoe.

"It was the letter 'K',"said Byron.

The team started looking at each other in as they now knew that The Crime Minister was looking for them.

"Right, thanks Byron. Do us a favour, if she asks you if you've seen us at all today, then tell her that you haven't seen us all dat today."said Dan.

"Alright then."said Byron.

"Thanks Byron! We really appreciate it."said Zoe.

"No problem. Bye guys!"said Byron.

The four spies went back to HQ, on their way there they could feel that someone was following them. So they ran as fast as they could, once they got around the corner they saw KORPS agents all over the place. They turned around to get away, but it was too late they were surrounded. There was nowhere out, they were trapped with no place to hide.

"Oh oh, we're in trouble. What do we do now?"asked Tom in a fear of not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing this. Next chapter will be soon.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19-The Happy…Not… Ending-Part 3:

**So we're almost near the end of the story. Go it's been so fun. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I do."said Aneisha."Ready guys."<p>

"Ready."said Zoe.

"Ready."said Dan.

"Let's do this."said Aneisha.

All of a sudden Dan, Zoe and Aneisha started fighting the KORPS agents, after fighting them all, they were about to get to the closet when they heard someone.

"Not so fast."said a voice.

As they turned around they saw The Crime Minister.

"Now where do think you're going. Don't you know that skipping class is very bad for you."said The Crime Minister.

"What do we do?"whispered Zoe.

"Follow my lead."whispered Dan.

"Agents, take these lot to the van, but not this one."said The Crime Minister pointing towards Zoe.

"Now?"Tom asks.

"Soon."Dan says.

"What! No force ment. What are you looking at boy?"The Crime Minister asks.

Dan didn't answer, none of them did, they just stood there smiling. What The Crime Minister didn't know was that they had a plan, a big one! But what was the plan? Were they planning on pressing the fire alarm, gas them, fight them, what was it? The Crime Minister had enough of this smiling, she just lost it she hated it, she got so mad!

"That's enough! Take them away!"shouted The Crime Minister.

"Almost there."Aneisha whispered.

"Not long now Zo."whispered Dan to Zoe.

As Dan, Tom and Aneisha turned around the corner and Zoe and The Crime Minister were alone together. Death stares were given to each other, one by one. The silence was finally broken.

"This is going to be so fun."said The Crime Minister.

"Oh, it will be fun alright, fun that you'll lose."said Zoe.

"What are you-"said The Crime Minister but was interrupted by the sound of a bang.

"Sorry it took us so long, Tom didn't want to beat up the bad guys cause he was afraid of getting hurt. Did we miss much."said Dan.

"But! What happened to my agents?"asked The Crime Minister.

"They're asleep."Aneisha said.

"Goodnight."said Dan as he threw a smoke bomb on the floor and The Crime Minister fell on the floor.

"Now lets get to HQ before she and her minions wake up."said Tom.

The team got down to HQ and Frank was waiting for them.

"Ah team, you're back."said Frank.

"Yeah, but we're in trouble. We're trapped down here till The Crime Minister leaves."said Zoe."What are we going to do?"

"I guess we're stuck down here, for now."said Dan.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?"asked Tom.

"Well there is a few more floors down, I guess I could call your parents and tell them that you're staying over in the school."suggested Frank.

"That seems okay."agreed Zoe.

The four spies went down to their rooms and got ready for bed, Zoe was about to jump into bed when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door, it was Dan!

"Come in!"shouted Zoe.

"Hey there, Zo!"Dan said.

"Hey Dan!"said Zoe.

"Are you okay?"Dan asked.

"Yeah I'm okay."replied Zoe."How about you?"

"Me? I'm good, thanks for asking."said Dan."Anyway I just wanted to know if you were okay so seeming that you are then I better go now."

"WAIT Dan!"said Zoe."Can you stay here with me, you know over night.

"Sure thing Zo."answered Dan.

"Thanks Dan."said Zoe.

Dan layed down on Zoe's bed and rested his arm around Zoe's shoulder, Zoe them moved in closer and snuggled him. Ten minutes late and an alarm goes off.

"What's going on?"asked Aneisha.

"I'm going to pull up the security camera's and see what's going on."said Tom.

"So…who is it?"asked Dan.

"It's…it's…it's The Crime Minister and her minions."said Tom.

"What! How did they find us?"asked Zoe.

* * *

><p><strong>One last chapter to go till the end of this story, I'm getting so emotional!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20-The Fight-Good VS Evil:

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of this story and first I would like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing my story, not just this story but all my other ones. I would like to give out three shout outs, one to Ash (Zoe-look-a-like), one to Dani (IWillBeilieveIt) and one to Tasha (tashabasha1999), thank you for being there for me and supporting me ****throughout the whole way, your guys are the most amazing friends I could ever ask for, thank you. Anyway, here's the finally chapter of The Story of Zan!**

* * *

><p>"The device says that they should be here, where we're standing."shouted The Crime Minister.<p>

"Maybe their underground."said a KORPS agent.

"Or maybe they're in their HQ, stupid!"shouted The Crime Minister."Ah! The light switch, it must be their access code or print thingy."

The Crime Minister pushes the switch to the side to reveal a thumb print scanner.

"Great! Now how are we going to get in!"shouted The Crime Minister.

"Let me try."said an agent in a lab coat.

"Can you get us in."said The Crime Minister.

"Yes!"the agent said.

"Good! Now get to work!"shouted The Crime Minister.

"Yes, Crime Minister!"said the agent.

The agent started working on the thumb scanner, he was trying to make The Crime Minister's thumb print access the lift to HQ.

"Done!"shouted the agent."Ma'am."

The Crime Minister places her thumb on the scanner and it accepts her into the lift.

"Well done! You've gotten us in. Now I can get my hands on that little girl."shouted The Crime Minister.

"Thank you, ma'am."said the agent."Ladies first."

The Crime Minister walked into the closet and the agent followed her in and pulled down the broom stick, the room started moving down. As she entered the place a smile was placed but then taken away as she saw no one there.

"Ah! MI…..WHAT!"shouted The Crime Minister."Where are they? How did they escape?"

Down in the sewage pipes there was someone there, not just one but 4 it was the team.

"Look are you sure that the sewer's will lead us right outside the school."said Dan.

"I'm sure, Dan. Don't worry"said Tom.

"Okay, come on let's get out of these sewers before she finds out how we were able to escape without being seen by them."said Aneisha.

"Neish is right, we don't want her finding out where we are so the sooner we get out the better."said Zoe.

The team kept going down the sewers till they got to the part outside of the sewers. Meanwhile back in HQ, The Crime Minister was still wondering how they had escaped.

"Let's see ma'am, where could they be? That doesn't make any sense, it says here that they should be right here but they're not, so where are they?"said the agent.

"They knew that we were tracking them, they must off searched for bugs before they left, now how am I going to find them."shouted The Crime Minister.

"Ma'am, I believe we will have to operate to plan C."said the agent.

"Fine, I kind of like plan C, seeming how I didn't even come up with it, you did it's a really good plan. Let's go"said The Crime Minister.

The Crime Minister and her agents left the HQ and went back up to begin their plan C. Meanwhile back up ground the team had just got out of the sewers.

"Gross!"shouted Aniesha."I know that was the only way out but why did it have to be so gross!"

"I know Neish, but it was the only way out."said Tom.

"Come on guys, let's go! It's too dangerous her, we have to leave and go into hiding."said Dan.

"But what about our family and friends."said Zoe.

"We're leaving them all behind."said Dan."It's the only way."

"Well I guess from her on now it's just going to be us and no one else."said Aneisha.

"Come one guys, let's go."said Tom.

The team walked into the sunset and began to be in hiding. Everything that they believed in, everything they did was all about to change FOREVER! They were just normal regular 16 year olds….no they weren't, they teenagers who lived double lives, they would go to school in the morning and during that time they would be doing some kick butting and crime fighting. They've saved the world, who knows how many time. They were MI9 agents, they were !

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dunn Dunn Dunn! Cliffhanger alert! Sorry I ended it like that but don't worry there will be more cause there will be a sequel to this story called The Final Countdown! But you will have to wait a long time for it to come. For the last time on this story thank you for reading you guys are the best! xxxxxxxx<strong>


End file.
